


Умеют ли львы мурлыкать

by Sennen_Michi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sennen_Michi/pseuds/Sennen_Michi
Summary: — Интересно, умеют ли львы мурлыкать? — отвлеченно проговорила вдруг женщина, гладя Занзаса по широкому плечу своей маленькой ладошкой, в которой она прекрасно могла держать и маленький револьвер, и скорострельную "Беретту". Босс Варии усмехнулся:— Львы не мурлыкают, женщина. Львы рычат.
Relationships: Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Умеют ли львы мурлыкать

Тонкое покрывало почти не прикрывает гладкую молочно-белую кожу. Молодая женщина сладко зевнула. Это было действительно утомительно. Мужчина рядом взял в руки наполненный наполовину бокал с крепким алкоголем и сделал большой глоток. Женщина подползла к нему на четвереньках и уткнулась носом в смуглое мускулистое плечо. Он усмехнулся:

— Не стыдно так открыто предавать свою хозяйку? — Он взял её за подбородок. Багровые глаза встретились с зеленовато-серыми. Женщина облизнула губы, поправляя растрепавшиеся русые волосы.

— Это Вы её предали, синьор. Вы её жених, но завели отношения с телохранителем. — Она положила руку ему на грудь. Он резко подался вперёд, нетерпеливо завладевая её губами. Только Занзас мог целоваться так – яростно, страстно, словно обжигающее пламя. Он кусал её губы до крови, упиваясь их вкусом, прижимал к себе за талию хрупкое обнажённое тело женщины, шея которой уже была покрыта засосами – следами их недавней страсти. Даже если эта женщина – телохранитель его официальной невесты, он ничего не мог поделать с притяжением, которое испытывал, когда смотрел на неё в её чёрной обтягивающей водолазке, с чуть волнистыми русыми волосами, собранными в тугой пучок, и ярко-бордовой помадой на пухленьких губах. С их самой первой встречи в баре, где они были просто двумя собутыльниками, и до сегодняшнего момента бушующая в нем страсть не угасала. Такая доступная и неприкасаемая одновременно, эта женщина заменила для него алкоголь в глубокой ночи, которую наполнила страстью. Её тело – развратное и податливое, но принадлежащее ему лишь на короткие мгновения. Только до утра. Утром она снова станет телохранителем своей госпожи, изнеженной "принцессы" из клана мафии, который отчаянно пытался с помощью женитьбы сына Девятого Вонголы на дочери их босса обрести больше влияния в преступном мире.

— Селеста, — позвал он её хриплым голосом, едва оторвавшись от её припухших губ. Селеста погладила его по щеке, чуть улыбаясь:

— Что такое, синьор? 

Мужчина издал тихий рык и одним движением повалил её на кровать, нависая сверху. Она никогда не звала его по имени. "Синьор", "босс Варии", но по имени – никогда. Она не впускала его в свое сердце, как бы он ни хотел обратного. Селеста Аллегри не принадлежала ему. Она развлекалась, не посвящая себя никому. Отвратительная женщина. Омерзительно распутная и ветреная. Женщина, которую он так яростно желал. 

Он осыпал укусами её плечи и сжимал до синяков бедра. Этим утром она должна остаться подле него, что бы ни случилось. 

— Интересно, умеют ли львы мурлыкать? — отвлеченно проговорила вдруг женщина, гладя Занзаса по широкому плечу своей маленькой ладошкой, в которой она прекрасно могла держать и маленький револьвер, и скорострельную "Беретту". Босс Варии усмехнулся:

— Львы не мурлыкают, женщина. Львы рычат. — Он провел носом по её груди, вдыхая аромат перечной мяты. Она всегда наносила это эфирное масло перед сном. Селеста тихо ахнула – не так давно яростно искусанные места немного покалывали. Мужчина тихо рыкнул – что за чертовщина? Её томный голосок все легче и легче возбуждал его. Он вновь набросился на свою не сопротивляющуюся добычу. Эта женщина была настоящей лисицей – играла с ним, как с игрушкой, наслаждаясь. Но пока Занзас мог регулярно держать её в своих руках, он был не против.

Ведь если подумать, тихий львиный рык тоже можно принять за мурлыканье. И он готов рычать немного тише. Но только в этот раз и только для неё.


End file.
